


Testing Limitations

by fuckofdaedalus



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bondage, Dark Tony Stark, Fanart, Human Experimentation, M/M, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckofdaedalus/pseuds/fuckofdaedalus
Summary: Tony thinks that it’s a shame that no one’s ever properly tested just what the serum can do. He aims to fix that.(Aka SIM Tony has some Things he wants to do to Steve.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Stony's Sad Secret Santa 2020





	1. Testing Limitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).



Steve wakes to a fuzzy mind and his chest heaving with his breath. The feeling of that, of his lungs filling, inflating, of the air leaving him with a whoosh, is the first thing he notices, the first thing he’s focused on, as diluted as that focus is. 

  
He knows what his own breaths should feel like in his chest. They should not feel like this, not in his old, creaking home of a body. 

  
He has the serum back. That’s something he knows, something he realizes, easily enough even with the cloud over his mind. 

  
And that’s the second thing he notices: how slow his thoughts are, how hard it is to string one fragment to the next, how hard it is to hold onto anything he should know easily and without question.   
That’s another thing Steve knows: what it feels like to be drugged. 

  
He’s drugged, and he has the serum back, and he forces his eyes open, and tries to look down at his own body, tries to see his chest move with his breathing, and finds that he can’t. He can’t move his head, and for a moment he feels his heart skip up in rhythm with the terror that he might be paralyzed, somehow, until he feels the pressure against his forehead, his throat, the unnatural position of his arms under his back.

  
He’s not paralyzed, he’s been restrained. 

  
Even through the drugged fog it doesn’t make much sense. Why would someone, anyone, kidnap him, and drug him, and tie him down, only to give him back his strength? Why would someone take him in the first place? He’s no one important, not anymore. He’s not Captain America. He doesn’t know why anyone would want him, and he doesn’t know how or why whoever _might_ want him would fix the serum. If they wanted him captive, what sense does it make to give him something that could aid in his escape? 

  
It doesn’t make sense, but Steve doesn’t have to make sense of it. He has his strength back — why or how, he can figure out later — and he’s tied down, drugged, captured. He knows how to deal with this. He doesn’t have to know the motivations or names or faces of the people who did this to him in order to get out. 

  
Trying to keep still — he doesn’t know if there’s cameras on him or not, all he can see is the blank ceiling above him because his head’s held still, but he’d rather his captors not know what he’s trying to do right off the bat — Steve tests the restraints. The ones around his legs and ankles, first, trying to push up and away from the surface he’s pinned to, and then trying to pull his leg out and through. 

  
He can’t do either. The restraints don’t give at all, no quiet sound of material strain that might hint that he’s close. Steve doesn’t know if that’s the drug working, and they’re just normal restraints that he can’t break without his strength, or if they’re reinforced in a way that would make it impossible for him to break through anyways, not that it really matters. Unbreaking is unbreaking, no matter what the cause. 

  
Legs tested, found secure — and his captors really did not give him much leverage, at all, no range of movement whatsoever to build up force with — and he moves upwards, testing each restraint he can feel. There’s a band around his stomach, pinning his hips down — and at this point, he can tell that whatever he’s attached to is not a normal table, because it’s strong enough that it doesn’t give, either.

  
(That’s not something that’s been true every previous time he’s been tied down to one, and it’s always a satisfying moment when the villans de jour have got him strapped down with some material that can match his strength, are boasting and bragging at how they’ve finally managed to subdue him, only for Steve to be able to pull and break not the restraints, but the flimsy metal table beneath him. It’s something he remembers Tony mentioning, especially in regards to the armor. No matter how complex or resilient the system is, it will fail at the weakest point. Steve remembers asking him, once, what the weakest part of the armor was, why he couldn’t just make that part stronger. 

  
He remembers Tony looking at him, like he thought that Steve should’ve already know the answer. _Steve, it’s me,_ he had said, _I’m the weakest part of the suit._

  
Steve remembers not knowing what to say about that, wanting to say something, maybe, about how the armor only worked because of Tony. He remembers Tony moving on like it was nothing, talking about all the considerations he had had to take to make sure the armor didn’t kill him. He remembers feeling relief, at that, like he could’ve believed that Tony was just talking about the physical, about how a human body could never match what metal could do. 

  
Steve remembers Extremis, and realizing that Tony may have taken his suggestion — make the weak link stronger — too much to heart.)


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun table design because I spent Too Much Time on it and also it’s very very fun.

The first thing i actually started drawing for this! Since I knew i was gonna be working more in a comic style, with multiple different angles, I wanted to make sure all the positions I had steve in would be correct. Also, you know, if you're an evil tony stark and you're planning on strapping steve to something to do nefarious experiments on him, you at least want the table to be nice. won't do to have to reposition him and untie him a bunch. so, table! its kind of based off one of those pysio tilt-tables, in that it's got a massive range of movment (steve could be on his back facing up, or fully vertical, or facing the ground with his back exposed, or upside down, or anything, all for ease-of-access) 

The table can split apart from where they're connected at the hips, enabling some spreading, and the table also hinges at the knee, so you can get some truly fun positions going on. The table's got a big slot going up the back of it, just in case anyone wants to do a spinal tap, or fuck him. it's versatile.


End file.
